1091
Barnabas tries to convince Julia that he did not attack Maggie. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1970, where the surrounding calm masks impending doom. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman know the disaster is destined for this year, but their efforts to thwart it have so far proved useless. On this night, a new element of terror is visited upon the great estate. A terror that could bring destruction to Maggie Evans. And end, for all time, the hope that Collinwood can still be saved. Maggie returns to Collinwood and passes out on the staircase. Julia examines her and discovers bite marks on her neck. Act I Julia helps Maggie to the drawing room and is convinced Barnabas is behind it. Hallie walks into the room and notices Maggie is in trouble, but Julia manages to get her to leave. As she goes back upstairs, Hallie says she feels bad for Maggie because "she hasn't done anything wrong." Julia finds Hallie's comment rather interesting, but she then helps Maggie up to her room. Julia shows up and confronts Barnabas about what happened to Maggie. Barnabas is confused, but Julia tells him Maggie has been attacked by a vampire. Act II Barnabas swears to Julia he did not attack her, but Julia refuses to believe him. He deduces that there is another vampire somewhere in Collinsport and his first suspect is Sebastian, but Julia tells him she has seen Sebastian during the day. Dawn is approaching, so Barnabas has to leave, but again promises Julia he did not attack Maggie. That morning, Hallie tells David that Maggie was attacked in the woods the previous night. Hallie wonders if Gerard is behind the attack. David suggests that Hallie should go to Maggie to find out if Gerard has anything to do with it. After she leaves, David decides that he must make contact with Gerard if it will help Maggie. Act III Hallie goes to visit Maggie and asks if there is anything she can do, but all Maggie wants is for her and David to continue their lessons. She cautiously asks Maggie if she was attacked because of something she did, but Maggie assures her she did nothing wrong. Julia arrives and excuses Hallie. Maggie wants to be left alone, but Julia says she is going to keep a close eye on her regardless. David goes to the playroom and tries to summon Gerard. He feels a presence in the room, but finds Carrie instead. Act IV Carrie motions to David that Gerard has nothing to do with Maggie's attack. David is relieved and asks her if she can tell them when the disaster is going to happen. She agrees to answer questions, and David rushes to get Hallie. That night, Julia still isn't sure if Barnabas is telling the truth about Maggie. Barnabas requests that Julia take him to Maggie so she can see her reaction towards him. Meanwhile, David is in Maggie's room, apparently looking for Hallie. Maggie doesn't know where she is. Barnabas and Julia show up and Maggie is very cold toward everyone and just wants to be left alone. In the hallway, Julia tells Barnabas she believes him, but their happy revelation is cut short when they hear the sound of dogs howling in the distance and realize the vampire is summoning Maggie. Barnabas orders Julia to watch over Maggie while he searches the grounds. Julia goes into Maggie's room and sees Maggie getting out of bed. She pushes Julia out of her way and leaves. With a cross in hand, Julia decides to follow Maggie to the vampire. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Julia, are you sure, absolutely sure, that Maggie was attacked by a vampire? : Julia: Oh, Barnabas, I saw the marks on the neck! Marks that only YOU could have made. : Barnabas: Julia, I swear that I didn't... : Julia: Barnabas, stop it! You attacked Maggie while she was walking through the woods! How can you deny it? ---- : Barnabas: (about the howling dogs) Listen to them. How well I know that sound. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Henesy as David Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes / Carrie Stokes Background information and notes Production * This is the first time that the opening narration is provided by David Henesy, despite having been with the series since it began. * Closing credits scene: Barnabas Modern Day Portrait in the Old House parlor. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Carrie's ghost appears to David. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: David: Contacting Gerard; Julia: She's being summoned. * TIMELINE: Almost dawn. 8:15pm: Barnabas and Julia in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors * Kathryn Leigh Scott flubs: "I was tacked", when she should have said "I was attacked". * At the start of the scene where Julia and Barnabas are talking in the Collinwood drawing room in Act 4, someone can be seen waving papers about, possibly a script, just inside the door to the left. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1091 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1091 - You, the Living Gallery ( }}) 1091q.jpg|Bite Marks 1091z.jpg|Possession 1091zl.jpg|Vampire Hunting Category:Dark Shadows episodes